fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Jen Taylor
Jennifer Lee "Jen" Taylor (born on February 17, 1973 in Seattle, Washington) is an American voice actress best known for her role as Cortana in various ''Halo'' games, Zoey in Left 4 Dead and the Xbox 360 game 1 vs. 100. Voice work Jen Taylor's first voice role was Sunny Day in Backyard Baseball. Since 1999 in Mario Golf, she has voiced Princess Peach and from 2001 Toad in various ''Mario'' games. More recently, she has voiced the role of Zoey in Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, Cate Archer in No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way and Jessica Cannon in the episodic FPS SiN Episodes. She also plays the voice of Keira Stokes in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. She also worked alongside David Scully on both Saw and Aliens versus Predator 2, where she voiced Tomiko. Taylor also provided the voice of Cortana and Dr. Catherine Halsey in the Xbox and Xbox 360 Halo video game series. For the Legendary Edition release of Halo 3, Jen Taylor filmed The Cortana Chronicles: In Search of Fandom, in which she traveled across America meeting fans of the series. In 2002, she performed the audio version of Elizabeth Berg's novel, True to Form. She is also the voice talent for the character Chloe in the Hoyle Board and Card games series. Jen recently has taken the voice of the co-host of 1 vs 100 on Xbox Live. In 2007, Taylor worked alongside Holter Graham in the Halo: Contact Harvest audio book. Her favorite video game is said to be Super Princess Peach, in which she voices Peach, before Samantha Kelly took over. Other roles An accomplished stage actress, in 2007 she performed in starring roles in both the Book-It Repertory Theatre adaptation of The House of Mirth, and the Seattle Children's Theatre production of Afternoon of the Elves. In 2012 she played Eliza Doolittle in a Seattle Shakespeare Company production of Pygmalion. In 2004, she also appeared in the feature film Inheritance, her first film role, as Abbey. She appeared in one episode of Leverage as Jodie McManus in 2010. Filmography Computer and video games * Backyard Baseball - Sunny Day * Mario Golf - Princess Peach * Backyard Football - Sunny Day * Mario Tennis - Princess Peach/Toad * Mario Party 3 - Princess Peach/Princess Daisy * Backyard Basketball - Sunny Day * Luigi's Mansion - Toad * Aliens versus Predator 2 - Tomiko/Various * Wikipedia:Halo: Combat Evolved - Cortana * Wikipedia:Super Smash Bros. Melee - Princess Peach * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way - Cate Archer/Isako/Ninja girls * Super Mario Sunshine - Princess Peach/Toad * Mario Party 4 - Princess Peach/Princess Daisy/Toad * Kakuto Chojin: Back Alley Brutal - Roxy * Hoyle Card Games * Contract J.A.C.K. - Cate Archer * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour - Princess Peach/Toad * Mario Kart: Double Dash!! - Princess Peach/Toad/Toadette * Mario & Luigi RPG - Princess Peach * Mario Party 5 - Princess Peach/Princess Daisy/Toad * Mario Golf: Advance Tour * Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door - Princess Peach * Mario Power Tennis - Princess Peach * EverQuest II - Generic Half Elf Enemy * Halo 2 - Cortana * Super Mario 64 DS - Toad * Mario Party 6 - Princess Peach/Toad/Toadette * The Matrix: Path of Neo - Red Pill Librarian/Civilian * Mario Kart DS - Princess Peach * Mario Kart Arcade GP - Princess Peach/Toad * Mario Party 7 - Princess Peach/Toad/Toadette * Super Princess Peach - Princess Peach * SiN Episodes: Emergence - Jessica Cannon * Halo 3 - Cortana * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Princess Peach/Toad * Left 4 Dead - Zoey * F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Keira Stokes * Saw - Amanda Young * 1 vs 100 - Herself (Avatar) * Left 4 Dead 2 - Zoey * Halo: Reach - Halsey/Cortana * Paper Mario 3DS - Toad * Halo 4 - Cortana * Dota 2 - Lina, Puck, and Windrunner Films * Inheritance - Abbey * Taos - Maya Television * Catscratch - Snouser/Son * Ergo Proxy - Female Announcer * Leverage - Jodie McManus Other works * Agents of the Spirit, Episode I: The Phantom Influence - Agent Angie Orange External links *Bungie's 2002 interview with Jen Taylor *Interview about her work on the film Inheritance *Seattle Children's Theatre *Book-It Repertory Theatre Category:Voice Actors Category:Development